2009–10 Buffalo Sabres season
The '2009–10 Buffalo Sabres ' season will be the 39th season of the Buffalo Sabres in the National Hockey League. This would have been the Sabres 40th season in the league were it not for the 2004–05 NHL lockout. Pre-season Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log |- | November: 7-5-1 (Home: 4-2-1; Road: 3-3-0) |- | December: 9-4-2 (Home: 5-2-2; Road: 4-2-0) |- | January: 8-3-3 (Home: 5-0-1; Road: 3-3-2) |- | February: 1-4-2 (Home: 1-2-1; Road: 0-2-1) |- | March: 3-2-0 (Home: 2-1-0; Road: 1-1-0) |- | April: 2-4-0 (Home: 1-0-0; Road: 1-4-0) |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#fdbb30" | 2009–10 Schedule |} Playoffs The Sabres have qualified for the playoffs for the first time in three years. The team has not qualified for the playoffs since winning the Presidents' Trophy in the 2006–07 NHL season. Playoff log Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Sabres. Stats reflect time with Sabres only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Sabres only. Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Transactions The Sabres have been involved in the following transactions during the 2009–10 season. Trades Free Agents Acquired Free agents lost Lost via Retirement Lost via Waivers Player Signings Final roster Updated April 23, 2010. |} Draft selections The 2009 NHL Entry Draft was held June 26–27, 2009 at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec. Notes * The Sabres' second-round pick went to the San Jose Sharks as the result of a trade on July 4, 2008 that sent Craig Rivet and a seventh-round pick in 2010 to Buffalo in exchange for a second-round pick in 2010 and this pick. * The Los Angeles Kings' third-round pick went to the Sabres as the result of a trade on July 4, 2008 that sent Steve Bernier to the Vancouver Canucks for a second-round pick in 2010 and this pick. Vancouver previously acquired in a trade on July 5, 2006 that sent Dan Cloutier to Los Angeles for a second-round pick in 2007 and this pick (being conditional at time of trade). The condition - Dan Cloutier resigning with the Los Angeles Kings - has been verified on September 27, 2006 . * The Sabres' third-round pick went to the Los Angeles Kings as the result of a trade on June 20, 2008 that sent a first-round pick in 2008 to Buffalo in exchange for a first-round pick in 2008 and this pick. See also * 2009–10 NHL season Farm teams Portland Pirates The Portland Pirates remained Buffalo's top affiliate in the American Hockey League in 2009–10. References Category:Buffalo Sabres seasons Category:2009 in hockey Category:2010 in hockey